Forgive Me
by Neuship
Summary: M-Rated version of Castle's private request for forgiveness. One-shot. Mild spoiler for "Way of the Ninja."


Forgive Me?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not writing for profit, just for fun. You know the drill.

"You made out with a geisha?" The strident tone in her voice had him wincing.

"No! Not like that. I was undercover and someone was watching us. She kissed me and I had to pretend or I couldn't get the information we needed. I didn't kiss her back!"

Stalking him gracefully, her eyes narrowed, pinning him in place with a look that had his blood curling. He could see the dance of mischief glinting in her eye even as she continued to press her point.

"Castle, you gave me so much grief for what happened with Vaughn. How is this any different?"

"That's not fair, Kate. You were attracted to him. I could tell. I wasn't attracted to the geisha."

"Oh, really? Just for your information, Rick, I wasn't attracted to Vaughn. Not how you think. I thought we'd been over this?"

Settling down opposite him, she leans in, bringing her face to his, hands wrapped lightly behind his neck. Seizing his opportunity, he puts his arms around her and leans in. She's forgiven him. He can tell from the look in her eye. But knowing Kate, it's not over yet.

Leaning in, he kisses her gently. "Forgive me?" he asks, breaking away.

Searching her eyes, he sees the sparkle. "Not yet."

Brushing another, longer kiss across her mouth, he asks playfully" "How about now?"

"Mmm. Nope. Not yet."

"Wait here." Getting up, he quickly moves away from her.

"Wait. What? Castle!"

"I'll be right back, Kate."

Moments later he returns, sets a mug on the coffee table next to him and leans down, kissing her again. This time, he brings his hands to her hips and scoots her forward, almost pulling her off the chair. The awkward position stops registering as he puts more effort into the kiss, his mouth and tongue playing with hers, tracing the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. The familiar play of his tongue across hers causes a frisson of arousal to work down her spine. She vaguely registers the feel of his large hand cupping her breast, the gentle pinch of him rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger causes a twinge of feeling between her legs.

Constantly amazed at how quickly he can arouse her, she reaches up for him, wanting only to feel him against her.

"Not this time, Kate" he murmurs, his hands divest her of her shirt, leaving her clad only in the silky white bra. Dropping his mouth to her breasts, he quickly pops the front clasp open before sucking her breast into his mouth, teasing her nipple into a tight peak. His hands are in constant motion, lightly teasing over her other breast and down her stomach, setting fire to her nerves as he drops them to the waistband of her slacks. Caught up in the sensation of his hands and mouth, she loses track of her thoughts, conscious only of how he makes her feel. Unconsciously arching up, she helps him remove her pants, anxious now for what she knows is next.

"Forgive me, Kate?" he murmurs, his mouth trailing a path down her stomach. Boneless, she slides down in the padded chair, not wanting the exquisite torture to end.

"Not yet, Castle." She moans out, playing his game.

"Mmm. Let's see what I can do about that…" he teases. The deep rumbling symphony of his voice sends sparks shooting through her. Thighs dripping with arousal, she shifts, desperate for contact where she needs it most. Unwilling to rush, he continues to play his tongue lightly over her stomach and thighs, his fingers tracing nonsense patterns in concentric circles, slowly moving towards her center.

Inner muscles clenching, she shifts, trying to move her body towards his mouth. He's having none of it. Holding her firmly in place with his large hand, he pauses, taking a sip from the mug on the table. Eyes open in confusion, she looks down at him, the wicked look on his face puzzling her.

"Shhh." He whispers to her, resuming his slow torture of her senses. Her eyes drift closed. Trusting him completely, caught up in the feel of him. Suddenly she feels his tongue on her clit. Hot. Hotter than she's ever felt before. Her body clenches, shooting over the top, the feel of his hot tongue on her causing her to cry out involuntarily. Whatever he had in the mug was steaming hot. And the sensation of his overly hot mouth on her primed body rockets her into new territory.

"Rick!" she moans out, caught up in the sensations he's creating.

"You taste so good, Kate." He mumbles against her. Bringing his hand around, he begins teasing the entrance to her body with his thick finger even as his mouth continues to work her. Pausing, he takes another sip of the liquid and holds it in his mouth a moment before swallowing the coffee and immediately covering her with his mouth again. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he works her furiously with his tongue as he pushes another finger into her, curling it towards the tight bundle of nerves deep inside of her. Unable to control herself, she grinds down onto his mouth, desperate for another release.

"I can't...Rick…please…." she cries out, trapped on the pinnacle. Fumbling with his other hand, he grabs something from the table and puts it in his mouth while continuing his stimulation of her. The cold shock of his mouth against her clit catapults her into another release.

"ohmygod, ohmygod" moaning in pleasure, her body assaulted by the feeling of hot and cold, her orgasm overtakes her, her body clenching rhythmically against his fingers. Ruthlessly, he continues to stimulate her, sucking deeply on her clit, drawing out the orgasm. He feels his body tremble, on the verge of climax, desperately turned on by the sounds, taste and feel of her orgasm.

"Rick! Please!" she moans out.

Ripping his pants open hastily he pushes his pants and boxers down as he pulls himself out and sits back on the couch. Bringing her forward, he lifts her up and settles her over him. Eyes locked on his, face flushed, lower lip caught between her teeth, she nods, her hands clutching his arms. Slowly he lowers her down onto him. Eyes closing reflexively, she feels his hard, wide cock stretching her, filling her spaces. Moaning in pleasure, she opens her eyes, locking onto him.

The tender expression on his face makes her heart stutter. Gently, reverently, he brings his hand to her cheek, caressing her face, even as he pulls her in for a kiss and thrusts hotly up into her. The juxtaposition between his tender kiss and his virile lovemaking undo her. Heart pounding furiously, she feels his love consume her. With a few strong thrusts, he climaxes, taking her with him yet again.

Stilling, foreheads pressed together, they rest, clinging to each other.

"Forgive me?" he asks again, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes." She laughs out, hugging him fiercely.


End file.
